Yosōi Chinoike
| status =Alive | birthdate =December 25 | age =23 | gender =Female | height =Part I: 5'7" Part II: 5'9.5" | weight =Part I: 147 lbs Part II: 155 lbs | blood type =B | hometown = Kumogakure | homecountry = | livingcountry = | affiliation = Kumogakure Konohagakure Otogakure Ryūchi Cave | previous affiliation = | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | family = (Mother) Shugyoku Chinoike (Brother) Misora Chinoike(Twin Sister) (Step-Father) (Step-Brother) (Step-Brother) | clan = | clanbranch = | rank = | classification = (BG) | reg =002300 | academy =6 | chunin = | jonin = | bounty = | crimes = | kekkeigenkai = | kekkeitota = | kekkeimora = | kekkeisenyaku = | kekkeikotai = | tailedbeast = | cosmicbeast = | hiden = | unique =Can absorb | nature = Water Release Wind Release Fire Release Yin Release Yang Release | jutsu =Blood Clone Technique Blood Geist Blood Geist: Blitzkrieg Guillotine Blood Geist: Black Blood Hell Blood Geist: Black Death Blood Geist: Blood Armory Blood Geist: Blood Cataclysm Blood Geist: Blood Field Blood Geist: Blood Scythe Chakram Blood Geist: Blood Serpent Blood Geist: Blood Transmogrification Blood Geist: Cerberus Fangs Blood Geist: Dance of the Drosera Regia Blood Geist: Red Blood Hell Blood Geist: Splintered Railgun Blood Geist: White Blood Hell Blood Geist: Eight Slopes Curved Jewel Blood Wings Body Fluid Shedding Technique Eight Hydras Blood Titan Ascension Fire Release: Meteor Shower Fire Storm | taijutsu = | weapons = s | tools = Blood Increasing Pills Blood Bombs Flash Bang }} Yosōi Chinoike (装い血之池, Yosōi Chinoike) is member of the and, pupil of and a member of 's . After being taken from her family at a young age by bandits, she was to be sold as a slave for the highest bidder. The bandits ended up offering the young girl to Orochimaru. Telling them that he quit his old ways, they decided to go elsewhere and sell the girl. Seeing that they wanted to enslave the girl, Orochimaru dispatched of them before taking the girl in as his own daughter. After years of raising her, she would prove to be a very capable shinobi. After becoming an adult, Yosōi was enlightened of the true concerning her past by Orochimaru. Accepting this, she couldn't just leave him and , as they were all the family she knew. After thinking about it for some time, would make it her goal to find her biological family. Background Yosoi was enrolled in a while after she was taken in by Orochimaru at age 5. She excelled in the academy and would begin using her dojutsu abilities in front of others. One day, she began manipulating her own blood, which caused quite a ruckus at school. Upon finding this out, Orochimaru began training her in the use of her dojutsu, while forbidding her from using it at the academy. As a result of the incident at the academy, she was regarded as weird and a social outcast, much like . A year afterwards, she was withdraw from the academy and personally trained by Orochimaru and , whom she began to view as a brother. Seeing this, Orochimaru would introduce her to , whom would go on to teach her the ways of the . After becoming quite fierce in kenjutsu, she would go on to become an at age 12. During this time, she would earn the moniker Tenchiame (天血雨, Heavens Blood Rain). Seeing how powerful she had grown, Orochimaru feared her abilities would get the best of her and corrupt her like it once did a of his. To help Yosoi, Orochimaru created a unique eyepatch designed to restrict the power of her Kerryūgan while still allowing her to see through it. He stated that with it removed, her power it increased at least a dozen times that of a normally proficient Kerryūgan wielder. Her years of development alongside Orochimaru, Mitsuki and Log, as well as the Anbu have lead to such an increase in skill that only occurs once in several generations. After several years in the Anbu, she was approached by who were interested in her abilities. She declined the offer, but told them that she may reconsider it in the future. Orochimaru told her at the age of 22 that she could someday be considered a due to her extraordinary abilities in combat. The Set Up It was a rather warm afternoon as Yosoi and her Anbu squad pursued a rogue shinobi of Konoha. The man as racing towards Kirigakure, seeking to sell secrets of a Konoha Anbu ninjutsu in development, something Yosoi wouldn't tolerate. She pursued the man across various borders for days until she finally arrived in Kirigakure, aka the Bloody Mist Village. Looking at her remaining two allies, she wanted tried her best to do the right thing, having lost two of her platoon. "There's no use in hiding, Kuroku. This has gone on long enough. Come out now and you can still stand trial. If you resist, death is imminent." Yosoi stated aloud, her voice echoing through the trees surrounding by thick mist. "It's gone on long enough you say? That is where... you are absolutely right!..." Kuroku sounded, his voice seeming to come from all directions before a konoha headband dropped nearby, just within Yosoi's view. Picking it up, she looked around the area. "I was never a member of Konoha, but a Hunter-nin of Kirigakure all along. You will pay for the deaths of my comrades today, here and now!" Kuroku shouted before. Without notice, both of Yosoi's Anbu let out blood curdling screams as they were sliced diagonally with . "Kashi! Yoshi!" Yosoi shouted, getting no responce from them. With all of her allies dead, Yosoi's built up anger finally hit its breaking point as her eyes turned blood red and her sclera pitch black as blasted the area, illuminating the mist and fog clouded area. "Now!" Kuroku shouted as thirty-plus Hunter-nin dropped all around her. "Your life ends today!" shouted one. "Her 700k Ryo bounty will be ours as well...." said another. Without notice, a hunter-nin charged forward and plunged his sword into Yosoi's chest, just below the heart. "You didn't even attempt to dodge. I guess this really is game over for you!" he said before laughing in Yosoi's face. "That's where you... ARE SADLY MISTAKEN!!!!!" Yosoi yelled with all her being, a blood red arua surrounding her body before she swiftly grabbed the shinobi's sword with her left and and placing her right hand on his mask. With nothing but a mere thought, blades exited the back of the shinobi's head before his body was bisected just below the ribcage by an unseen force as his lower body dropped the the ground. Swiftly retracting her blades back into her hand, she tossed his body with the equivalent of enhanced strength as it hit another hunter-nin in the torso, knocking him down. "Kill her!" another shinobi stated. A Sudden Turn of Events Yosoi went on to marry ???, an fellow Anbu member from another squad she work alongside on a several occasions. She fell in love with him because she held a genuine crush on the man, despite her normally serious demeanor. A few years later Yosoi was in the emergency room within Konoha Hospital, about to deliver her first child, a baby boy. Little did she know that within the coming months, an unforeseen event would change her entire life forever. Personality A very vigilant, yet determined young woman. That is how most would describe Yosoi. He devotion to people and causes she believe in are so absolute that none can turn her from them, as seen when thugs tried to attack , a confrontation that ended badly for the bandits. Despite this, Yosoi wasn't always as devoted to her beliefs as she is today. As a little girl, she was often seen as sweet, kind and very loving by her mother. Once she entered the academy and was exposed to the unpredictable situations in early childhood, she began to see that life as a young girl wasn't all tulips and roses. Having been bullied by other girls during her first few days, she would try her best to shrug it off. Her deep, blood stained eyes seemed to be the source of all her problems, at least to other kids as they would often throw dirt in her face in an attempt to damage them. After several incidents of academy teachers helping her wash dirt from her eyes, she tried to overcome the feeling of guilt and rejection by wearing tinted shades. While this helped for a while, it didn't stop others from resorting to more physical and emotional alternatives, like throwing rocks and talking about her appearance and parents. In all honestly, had they known that orochimaru was her father, they would think twice before talking about her out of sheer fear. While her confidence within herself dwindled, and her hate towards those who were against her grew, the hate directed at her grew to even greater heights. After being withdrawn from the academy, Yosoi's confidence began to slowly be restored as Orochimaru, Mitsuki and Log spent more time with her, seeking to repair the damage inflicted on her earlier in life. From her late teens up into adulthood, she has shown herself to be very ruthless in combat, taking no mercy on her targets or anyone that gets in her way. Upon returning to to see her clan still being persecuted for false claims of the past, vigilantly defended her clansmen whom she has been away from for most of her life. When a fellow Kumo shinobi hit her mother, she snapped and became absolutely ruthless, slaughtering any shinobi attempting to assess the situation. Abilities Yosoi is a well trained and highly experienced shinobi, devoted to Konoha and its safety. She is well versed in kenjutsu and it seen as quite powerful, being compared to and in terms of skill by her members. Yosoi is noted of having unique blood in that foreign, outside, and synthetic medicines, drugs and chemicals are unable to coagulate her blood and she is also immune to . She uses this to her advantage in certain situations, allowing her to increase her already kage level control over her blood to unfathomable levels. She has also displayed the ability to fly by pushing herself away from the earths iron core through use of her kekkei genkai, granting her the ability of flight. Because of her unique, blood related abilities, she is able to detect individuals in her surroundings via blood and even iron. She often employs this ability to catch targets off guard and can even use it to save teammates from harm by moving them away from attacks or controlling their movements. She has displayed the ability to manipulate the properties of her blood to an extent to, like its density, surface tension, viscosity and even its pH level. When attacked, she can instantly convert sections of her body into blood to avoid harm, even autonomously altering the makeup and properties of her blood to increase her chances of survival, whether she's conscious or unconscious. As noted by her colleagues and Anbu group members, Yosoi is noted of being quite fast, comparable to in terms of speed, unaided by techniques. Orochimaru took note of this and couldn't determine if it was a natural feat or if it had to do with her dojutsu. After running some physical tests, he determined that he was using her circulatory system in combination with her chakra pathway system to put her body in a unique state of temporary overdrive. While this would normally tired out a person, leading to exhaustion, Yosoi is able to naturally increase her oxygen intake, allowing her to achieve speed on par with the without performing a jutsu. Intelligence Yosoi has shown herself to be very cunning and wise in the art of combat. She is known to use unconventional methods in battle to quite easily combat targets more capable than she is. She possesses keen intellect and uses her knowledge of the human body to cripple targets when they least expect it. Despite most shinobi attempting to avoid any and all damage when they can, Yosoi will dodge what she can and take injuries that she feels will benefit her. Kekkei Genkai Kerryugan Yosoi wields the , a dojutsu of the that allows one to manipulate blood by manipulating the iron within it. It is also capable of casting powerful genjutsu. Yosoi possesses exceptionally powerful Kerryūgan, and as a result, her eyes are always a deep crimson red, and indistinguishable from her activated dojutsu. Orochimaru determined that it was several times as powerful as a normal Kerryūgan. This was further displayed during an Anbu mission when she controlled the movements of a troop of twenty plus shinobi by manipulating their blood. She then proceeded to dispatch of them all in an instant by making the blood within their body flow in reverse, a feat in itself. Her dojutsu is so exceptionally powerful that her sclera turns completely black, a trait only seen within less than five members within the clan's entire history. It normally shows when Yosoi is completely enraged and its boosts the power of all her abilities by a multiple of ten. After realizing the potential of her dojutsu, Yosoi began to manipulate , and using it in conjunction with her blood based abilities. She is capable of completely halting the effects of poison and such by expelling the affected blood through her skin and out of the body. She can excrete blood to the top of her skin and alter its surface tension, viscosity and density to create nearly impenetrable armor. Her eyes also allow her to see sources of blood, and iron, such as within living beings and the earth, respectively. Using the blood to fuel the Water Droplet Reflection Sight technique, she can effectively see several dozen kilometers away. Her Kerryugan also grants her the ability to see iron, blood cells and what type of blood the target possesses. If given a several minutes, she can recreate a target's blood if she has absorbed enough chakra from their technique. Because of her ability to alter the properties of her blood at will, she can use the technique without being exposed or worry about being blinded. Because of the extreme potency of her dojutsu, she can utilize its abilities passively without having it active. Yosoi cast simultaneously cast genjutsu on the target via blood and chakra. This double layer makes her genjutsu that much more stronger because it affects the chakra pathway system and the circulatory system at the same time. Shinobi can disrupt their chakra, but not their blood flow, keeping them within the genjutsu. Her dojutsu enables her to see through genjutsu easily, while her blood manipulating abilities make her a godly threat against dojutsu and kekkei genkai users alike. By merely manipulating a targets blood, she is able to increase the pressure of blood present within blood vessels within the eye, Yosoi is able to completely disable dojutsu. By further increasing the blood pressure within the eye itself, Yosoi can actually destroy dojutsu completely, ridding her of its opposition. By manipulating blood within the target's body, she is even able to directly affects its function and even stop kekkei genkai users from utilizing their bloodlines. If she ingests a target's blood, she can gain use of their abilities and bloodlines for a limit of time, and even inflict harm on them by inflicting harm on herself. After training with Orochimaru, Yosoi has displayed the ability to exponentially enhance her bodily functions through the use her dojutsu, granting her enhanced capabilities so high that sharingan users only catch glimpses of her. If the sharingan could see at one thousand frames per second, its wielder would only see her in two of those frames. She has even developed the ability to teleport to and from objects, as well as teleport object to and from herself and even remove sections from objects through the use of blood. When she covers an object in blood, she merely needs to will it before the second covered in blood is teleported out of the object. This doesn't apply to just the spot that's covered, but the entire shape of the stain is all the way to the other side of the object it teleported out, like a cookie being stamped out of cookie dough. This can make any contact with her blood lethal in a variety of ways, but it also makes her fast. After mastering her Kerryugan and the Blood Geist technique, she can teleport to any source of blood or iron at will. Yosoi can evaporate into blood, travel as fast as a body flicker to a new location as red mist then rematerialize again. She can also used this same tactic to rain all over her targets beforehand, then manipulate the blood on them to catch them by surprise. For stealth, she can hide in the blood of others and can even enter the wounds of others to take over and control their body, or reincarnate herself within their body, killing them. She can even convert parts of her body into blood to avoid injury. When the blood of others spill on her, her own body and blood converts it into her own. She even shows immunity to poisons and diseases. Her pain tolerance is extraordinarily high and she has even displayed the ability to heal her own wounds with her dojutsu inactive, and while its active. She can utilizing her blood to heal her wounds as well. Yosoi can induce powerful illusions on her targets by simply spilling blood on them. Because of the sheer strength of her Kerryugan, even the Sharingan and its forms have proven futile in dispelling the genjutsu. This is achieved by Yosoi making her blood enter the opponent's body through the skill and coursing her chakra layden blood through their circulatory system instead of their chakra pathway system, making the genjutsu impossible to break by conventional means. By entrapping the chakra and circulatory system, she can ensnare them in a double layered genjutsu. During her Anbu missions, she has displayed the ability to rewrite and/or overwrite memories of a target via her blood. By covering the target in blood, she can transfer her consciousness into another target's body, killing them in the process while allowing her to be reincarnated anew. Under her skin is an unbelievably high density layer of carbon-nanotube-like steel. Between it and her skin is highly pressurized blood, which also possesses high density, while allowing her to move in her skin almost like a cat, enabling extremely quick reflexes and evasion. The density of her blood alone is enough to protect her against steel weapons. She developed this after the incident in . After studying the events of the , she learned that part of the reason why she would conjure so much blood from nowhere was due to the countless wars that occurred on Earth, which the eventually grew from. This blood is referred to as the Blood of the Deceased (血の死者, Chi no Shisha). After learning about what is, as well as training with , she would learn and find out that the blood she could amass was filled with , allowing her to utilize a senjutsu in a similar manner to that of the Mitsuki uses. After a few years of training, Yosoi would develop a unique, wide scale technique involving the use of storms, Blood Geist: Blood Cataclysm. Seeing it as a sign of progress, Orochimaru would take her to to be trained by the . Accepting her offer, he go on to teach her how to enhance her usage of natural energy and senjutsu, earning her official recognition as a , and even established a contract between her and a snake. As a result of the training, Yosoi would gain the , as well as a unique form of substitution, alongside the ability to heal wounds. After mastering Natural Energy and integrating it into her mastered Blood Geist technique, Yosoi became one with the blood of the deceased. Because of this, she can always restore herself anew, making it nearly impossible to truly kill her. Ninjutsu Concerning , Yosoi is quite gifted with the use of Blood Clones, so gifted in fact that they can't be discerned from the originals, even with the aid of sensory techniques and dojutsu. When attacked, they bleed just like Yosoi does and because she can turn herself into blood at will, it makes it almost impossible to tell the difference between her and her clones via conventional means. Because they are constructed from her blood, she can produce a very high amount of clones, and although the maximum she has even displayed has been twenty on one occasion, she has stated that it even isn't close to her maximum amount. The clones are capable of taking the same amount of damage as she is, making them quite durable and long lasting. They are even capable of regenerating and forming themselves from blood, just as Yosoi is capable of doing. Being a notable practitioner of the Body Fluid Shedding Technique, Yosoi can use it as intended, but using blood instead. She can also forcibly reject a complete outer body layer composed of blood, making it appear as if she died via an explosion. When this occurs, she can get away unseen while also splattering blood all over her foes in the process. This allows her to move to a completely different location unnoticed while simultaneously marking her target with blood, allowing her to further set up for more advanced techniques. Nature Transformation *Water Release *Fire Release *Wind Release *Yin Release *Yang Release *Yin-Yang Release Though her blood, Yosoi is able to passively combine and to achieve the element only few have been known to achieve, the . Using it, Yosoi can prevent others from erasing her creations or subjugating them or her control over them. Genjutsu Fuinjutsu Juinjutsu and Jujutsu Being a step-child of Orochimaru has its benefits. One such benefits is the rarity of being taught by a Sannin. The other rarity is being taught by the most versatile one. Juinjutsu has been a specialty of Orochimaru's since he was first able to utilize . Seeing Yosoi as a prodigy and hard worker, her would teach her , Curse Seal Technique. Yosoi is able to paralyze targets from simple contact, whether it be physical of via blood. Wanting to bring out the best in her blood based dojutsu, Orochimaru would go on to reveal information concerning . Revealing the mechanics of the technique, he would reveal to her his theories on their inner workings. In due time, she would come to replicate the technique on a more personal level. acquiring blood from a target, she could ingest it, which causes no physical changes in her body nor appearance. Alternatively, she could also absorb chakra from a target and within minutes cultivate the targets blood from it. After this is done, she creates a jashin symbol using her own blood as it floats around her body like a hoola-hoop suspended in mid air. She can then inflict damage on her blood body, reflecting on the target. After being taught quite a bit about and the he stole from Iwagakure, Yosoi would go on to develop the ability to temporarily utilize the bloodlines of others after ingesting their blood. This can prove quite beneficial in expanding her arsenal when needed most. As with the aforementioned method, she can essentially hit two birds with a single stone. After learning the mechanics of , and hearing the story of how he Orochimaru was restored using , Yosoi would go on to develop a unique curse seal of her own, based of blood. By simply having particulates of her blood get unknowingly inhaled by others, it can implant a juinjutsu within their blood stream, feeding off of their chakra to sustain itself. At any given moment, Yosoi is able to revive herself from anyone her blood has come into contact with in a similar way to how Orochimaru can revive himself. Chakra Prowess Weapon Prowess Since she was first taught to use a blade by , Yosoi has grown exponentially in the field of . Utilizing s, rather than a , Yosoi has displayed brutal efficiency with their use. From high octane training, Yosoi has displayed the ability to effectively use four kunai blades as a single time. After some time, she would eventually craft her own katana blade, ???. After becoming an , Yosoi began to experiment with katana as a weapon of choice alongside her kunai blades. Combined with her swift movements, she is capable of literally disarming foes before they realized what occurred. Using swift movements in combination with energy conservation, she wastes almost no movement and almost no extra energy taking out foes with a blade. Tools Yosoi wears black metal gauntlets. Embedded within them are the and s. She uses them to naturally protect her forearms as well as summon her unique at a moment's notice. Yosoi also wears a scarf composed of hardened, flexible blood, which she used to perform techniques with and aid her in battle. She uses her Iron sand to crush her targets, then use their own blood as a weapon in battle. Yosoi stores blood and iron within the tattoo on her body, which acts as an , and . Gallery YosoiChinoike_VoodooDoll.jpg|A young Yosoi and a straw doll YosoiChinoike_1.jpg YosoiChinoike_2.jpg YosoiChinoike_ClashingWithOpposition.jpg|Yosoi, clashing with fellow opposition YosoiChinoike_BloodDragons.jpg|Yosoi with her blood dragons YosoiChinoike_5.jpg|Yosoi with her signature Kunai Blade YosoiChinoike_BloodHydra.jpg|Yosoi with her Blood Hydra YosoiChinoike_Dress.jpg YosoiChinoike_Abstract.jpg YosoiChinoike_Abstract2.jpg YosoiChinoike_Abstract3.jpg YosoiChinoike_HydraTransformation.jpg|Yosoi's Hydra Transformation YosoiChinoike HairInWind.gif YosoiChinoike Badass.jpg YosoiChinoike Eyes.jpg YosoiChinoike FullBloom.jpg YosoiChinoike_Enraged.gif YosoiChinoike_KillingAKiriHunterNin.jpg YosoiChinoike_MeetsHerSisterMisora.gif Quotes *"You're bleeding? That's excellent news! Your blood looks so much better outside of your body, especially when it's all over my mine." - Yosoi to a lone Kiri Hunter-Nin. Trivia *"Yosōi Chinoike" means "Guise Blood Lagoon" (血之池) *All Credit for artwork goes to aditya777 for the fantasy style images. *User:Great Achlus stated that if Kurumi Yuri and Yosoi were to fight, it would end in a stalemate. *Yosoi Chinoike is represented by Saya Kisaragi of Blood C and Izumi Nase of Kyoukai no Kanata. *Yosoi has displayed complete immunity to her own blood and its wide ranging and varying effects. *Yosoi would develop snake-like pupils within her eyes. Some attribute it to Orochimaru raising her. Though it is unknown exactly how it happened, she does take after Orochimaru in a number of ways. *Yosoi started out as Lawful Good, but after becoming a widow is now Lawful Evil. *Despite Orochimaru not being her biological father, she is very defensive of him. Going as far as fighting rogue fifthteen plus Curse Mark users simultaneously in her father's defense. *Yosoi's Databook Information: **Yosoi wishes to fight her brother, twin sister, and Kurumi Yuri. ** ** ** Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Otogakure Resident Category:ANBU Category:Konohagakure Resident Category:Chinoike Clan Member Category:Kumogakure Resident